Abducted! A Tome Trifle
by nijijin
Summary: Light RLSS Slash. On being good books and their authors.


Hi All,

Been doing some spring cleaning and this popped into my head.

Title: Abducted! A Tome Trifle

Author: Nijijin

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Light SS/RL

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me…but aren't they so much fun to borrow?

Feedback: Hehehe…remember what Severus says.

Notes: On being good to books and their authors.

Spoilers: Some…but mostly post war speculation.

A Ransom Note

Remus tracked around his sitting room for the umpteenth time. Surely, he had left it by his favorite chair. But no it wasn't there.

Perhaps it was still on his nightstand. Stepping into the bedroom, the werewolf moved towards the cluttered surface by his pillow. No, not there either, but something else caught his eye.

Remus picked up the photograph. Curiosity turned into a gasp of outraged disbelief as he watched the heinous scene unfold.

A hand lovingly caressed the book that Lupin had been searching for before opening it. One finger teased the corner of the page, before viciously bending it down.

"If you wish to stop this madness, bring chocolate and look for further instructions in the Potions' classroom…do not delay," read the message scrawled on the back of the snapshot.

He Means Business

One hour later, the indignant werewolf still had not budged from his rooms. Merlin be damned! He would not submit to such an act of tyranny. Obviously, the kidnapper had no idea that Remus J. Lupin was made of sterner stuff.

A familiar black raven tapped its dark beak against Remus' window. When the DADA professor opened it, the great bird hopped onto the sill and cawed. Glossy feathers ruffled as the bird presented his leg and accepted a treat from Remus. Once the man removed the small scroll, the animal spread it wings and presumably flew back to its owner.

With some apprehension, Remus unfurled the photograph. This time, the book laid open, face down, spine cracked and broken. It was enough to make him shudder in disgust.

"Know this…the hero died in the end," was scrawled on the back of the snapshot this time.

No! How could the bastard tell him, knowing full well how much he hated when people did that? The sandy-haired man read on.

"Or is it? Obviously, you are not taking me seriously. Very well, the price is higher now. Bring brandy as well as the chocolate. And I do mean the bottle stashed behind the fireplace bricks. No more than fifteen minutes...or else."

Well, bloody hell, when did he figure out where the good stuff was hidden? Remus knew he had no choice. He couldn't let those horrible things happen to a harmless book. With a defeated sigh he pulled out his wand and stalked towards the fireplace.

The Drop

With bottle and box in hand, Remus stepped into the gloaming of the deserted Potions' classroom. With wary caution he made his way to the desk at the front of the room. After setting the brandy and Honeyduke's finest down, the werewolf picked up the lone photograph.

He hissed at the sight of an overfilled tea mug slopping hot liquid on his book as if were some common drink coaster.

This time, "leave the payoff on the desk, go back to your rooms and get into something comfortable. If you want the precious hostage back, you know where to floo" was hastily scrawled on the back of the offending image.

The Release

Remus stepped out from the dungeon fireplace. After brushing soot from his green silk dressing gown and matching pajama bottoms, the handsome man scanned the Potions Master's quarters.

Remus grinned at the scene that greeted him. Two glasses of the finest brandy and a small plate of chocolates sat enticingly on the small table next to the spacious settee. His pristine book was reverently held captive in long elegant fingers. The kidnapper lay sprawled on the couch also dressed in a silk dressing gown, with matching pajama bottoms, though his set was in a red that complimented his blue-black hair. Many would not consider this wizard handsome, but Remus had always found Severus Snape quite delectable. Tonight was no exception.

"This tripe has diverted your attention from me far too much."

"Severus, you wrote that tripe."

"Be that as it may, Lupin, this author thrives on feedback from his readers…well…one very specific reader."

Lupin moved closer to the settee and easily straddled Severus' hips. He plucked the book for his lover's hands and unceremoniously dropped it to the floor. Grinding his hips and leaning over for a kiss, Remus began to show Severus just how much he really enjoyed the story.

Fin


End file.
